


Bunraku

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Cybernetics, Dragons, Hacking, McHanzo if you squint - Freeform, Mission Gone Wrong, Other, Podfic Welcome, Sombra has a nasty sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: What should have been a fairly simple mission to Hanamura for Overwatch turns into something much more deadly thanks to the introduction of Talon's newest hacker.(From the Overwatch Writer's Guild Prompt: "Sombra forces Genji to fight Hanzo")





	

_Somehow_ , Jesse McCree thought, _it makes sense that this would go down in Hanamura._

The operation should have been simple – infiltrating the old Shimada family compound to acquire data from a mainframe still being used by the remnants of the yakuza clan.

Jesse had been placed on point. Hana as the heavy fire support. Genji to use his knowledge of the old castle to sneak into the data center. Hanzo to cover their backs from the rooftops for the same reason. Angela for medical support. Fareeha to help provide a little extra firepower if they needed it, and give Angie an airmobile teammate to help her with maneuvering around the complex.

They’d made it into the main courtyard before it all went to shit.

The two Australian mercs being there was _annoying_ , but they could deal with it. In a way, it was a sign of how low the _Shimada-gumi_ had fallen by having to hire these outsiders instead of calling on their own muscle.

But then they learned that the Shimada clan hadn’t brought in the Junkers.

 _Talon_ had.

“Genji? I got myself a problem!” Diving for cover, McCree banged open Peacekeeper’s cylinder, dumped the empty casings, and slammed a speedloader in with one practiced motion, coming up behind a heavy planter with the weapon reloaded and ready to go.

“What kind of problem?” The cyborg ninja’s voice was somewhere between annoyed and amused, and he could hear the sound of some kind of automatic weapons fire through Genji’s open comms. “Is it a problem that wears a ridiculous coat and wantonly throws its shotguns away?”

Jesse snorted as he listened for the sounds of booted footsteps. “Yeah, that’d be about the size of it.”

“I’m sympathetic,” the younger Shimada quipped, “but I fear I have problems of my own. Hanzo? Can you assist?”

The elder brother’s voice was tight and clipped – perhaps with anger, perhaps with effort. Likely both, really. “D.Va has just secured the fat one. Pharah is pursuing the thin one. I was moving to cover her – I’ll fall back to you and provide support.”

“That’d be lovely, darlin’,” the gunslinger drawled as he got ready to move again. “East courtyard, just follow the trail of discarded guns.”

Hanzo snorted, then dropped back off the comm.

“The one I’m fighting is someone new,” Genji explained. “She appears to have stealth capabilities and some kind of teleportation device.”

“Teleportation?” Angela’s voice broke in, voice full of concern. “Perhaps someone from Vishkar?”

“I don’t think so,” Genji answered, “her style of dress and the weapons she’s using are all wro – _ZWWEHKSssh_ ”

“Genji?” McCree’s voice turned concerned at the bizarre comm interruption. “Anyone got eyes on him?”

Unfortunately, the answer he got wasn’t from someone on the radio.

 **“That’s not your real problem right now, _mijo._ ”** Black smoke whirled through the air, slowly solidifying into the form of the Reaper. **“You never were good at maintaining your situational awareness.”**

Timing it just right, Jesse waited for the last wisps of smoke to coalesce. “Oh, I’m not so bad as all that.” The flashbang he’d kept waiting in his artificial hand burst right at eye level, and Reaper (NOT Reyes. NEVER Reyes. _Reaper._ Because he had to shoot Reaper, or he was a dead man) clawed at his mask, crying out in pain from the flash.

Rolling away from the mercenary, Jesse snapped Peacekeeper up and unloaded three quick shots into Reaper’s gut, hearing grunts of pain as the bullets struck body armor.

Jesse knew those shots wouldn’t kill him, but he was buying himself time to move, so that’s exactly he did, hauling ass towards the main complex – maybe he could find Genji and see what the hell that had been about, or, if he was really lucky, Fareeha or Hana might be able to meet him and help put the masked son of a bitch down for good.

Unfortunately, all Jesse got when he reached the smaller courtyard was a shotgun blast into his back, sending him sprawling hard against the little pagoda in the middle of the grounds, his head ringing from the collision with the thick wooden beam, the taste of copper filling his mouth.

 **“Not bad, ingrate, but not good enough.”** Reaper’s booted feet crunched against stones and grass, his voice dripping with dark satisfaction. **“Time to cross another name off the _list_.”**

Jesse McCree wasn’t about to turn his back on death. He rolled over, trying to get his gun up, but both his arms felt like they were made of lead. His fingers twitched, useless, and a wave of nausea washed over him.

 _Shit._ _Didn’t think it would go like this._

The over-under bores of Reaper’s combat shotgun looked like a pair of drainpipes as they filled his vision. **“Any last words, _mijo_?”**

Jesse spat a thick red stream at his killer’s armored boots. “Jus’ get on with it.”

**“ _Suit yourself._ ”**

Jesse held his breath. He could hear the creak of leather as the glove tightened, the trigger finger drawing tension…and then a sudden gurgling gasp of pain as a bloody arrowhead erupted from the Reaper’s throat.

Reaper stumbled forward in pain, the shotgun falling away. With a wet hacking sound, he tried to yank the arrow free, but two more arrowheads quickly erupted from his chest, and Jesse used the opportunity to roll clear. He knew those arrows, and he knew what was coming next.

_“ Ryū ga waga teki wo KURAU!”_

The dragons ripped through the courtyard, their bodies twisting and bending as their ghostly blue forms crackled with what Hanzo insisted was _not_ electricity, and as they hit the Reaper, his body dissolved into nothingness with a rasping cry.

Spitting another stream of blood into the grass, Jesse heard the sound of someone lightly dropping to the ground a few feet away.

“The dragon is _sated_.” Hanzo’s voice was filled with grim pleasure slinging his bow before walking over to offer a hand up.

“Thank ya kindly.” McCree took the offered hand and let Hanzo pull him up. His head still hurt like a bitch and he didn’t feel terribly steady, but at least he was alive. “Heard from your brother?”

“No,” Hanzo shook his head, his usual scowl deepening, “Pharah reported that her armor had detected an electromagnetic pulse. It’s possible his communications are being jammed – or that our new player was able to disable him.”

“Shit.” Retrieving his revolver from where he’d dropped it, he opened the cylinder and checked the chambers and barrel before snapping it closed again. “Guess we better go find him, then.”

“Oh,” a woman’s voice suddenly came over their comms – her voice amused, with an accent that hinted at Dorado – or some other part of Oaxaca – to Jesse’s mind, “no need! I’m bringing him to you.”

“Well, ain’t that right neighborly, _damita._ ” McCree looked around, but didn’t see any movement. “Mind introducing yourself?”

He could feel Hanzo tense next to him, but it didn’t seem like the archer had any idea where the woman was, either.

“ _¡Hola! Me llamo Sombra. ¿Listo para morir?_ ”

Genji Shimada dropped out of nowhere, landing in a crouch a few feet from them, his wakizashi drawn. The ninja’s visor glowed a sickly purple color, his voice weak and strained, lacking the usual artificially amplified undertones. “han-zoo…jes-sse…run!”

Strands of that same purple light wrapped around his limbs, snapping and waving as they trailed back to a woman – Sombra, apparently  –  who appeared in a burst of energy atop the pagoda. “Awww. _¡Que lindo!_ You think you can fight back!” Her fist tightened, and Genji rose like a marionette being drawn up by a puppeteer. “Too bad.”

Almost before Jesse knew what was going on, Hanzo had shoved him out of the way, and Genji was lunging forward, sword drawn.

The elder Shimada unslung his bow and used it to catch the blade, parrying away, then leapt upwards, the soles of his boots finding enough purchase to help him climb to the rooftops. Genji followed a heartbeat later, needing no assistance thanks to his augmentations.

The hacker laughed, waving her long fingernails at Jesse as he tried to draw a bead on her with his still unsteady hand, but before he could fire, her body shimmered again, disappearing once more.

All Jesse McCree could do was run, and pray his friends would still be alive when he found them.

* * *

For the second time in as many years, Hanzo and Genji Shimada fought among the courtyards and buildings of their family’s ancestral home.

Some part of Hanzo found it oddly fitting. The last time he had visited this place, Hanzo had fought the ‘assassin’ he had later learned was his resurrected brother, not knowing that Genji had no intention of killing him that night.

Now, as he frantically used Storm Bow to parry a flurry of strikes, leaping and twisting to evade an incessant barrage of thrown blades, Hanzo knew that his opponent was Genji – but the woman who currently had control of his body had nothing but lethal intent.

She was still taunting him over the communicator lines, occasionally using Genji’s artificial voicebox to do it, but Hanzo had tuned her out almost immediately. All his concentration was drawn to the fight, his recently depleted dragons lending him what strength they had left as he attempted to do everything he could to _stop_ Genji, but not _harm_ him. (If there was anything he could be grateful for, it was that the hacker could _not_ summon Genji’s dragon. She might have control of his body, but the Dragons would not respond to anyone but their Master’s soul.)

With growing dread, Hanzo realized there might be no way to end the battle without harming Genji again – perhaps even killing him – particularly once he realized where ‘Sombra’ was driving this fight.

In that moment of horrible clarity, Hanzo hesitated, and paid for it. Genji struck him with a full body charge, slamming them both through the thin wall and rolling across teak platforms before they were both falling through space.

Hanzo felt the impact of his back on the hard floor of the Shimada family shrine a heartbeat before Genji’s armored body crashed into him, driving the air from his lungs.

_If I am to die at his hand, I suppose it is fitting that it would be here._

Hanzo looked up into his brother’s mask, the hacker’s overrides still concealing his eyes. He wished he could see Genji’s true face. He did not want the featureless polymers and armor plate to be the last thing he saw in this life.

With a whine of servos being forced into action, Genji’s hands raised his wakizashi, reversing the grip so the point gleamed in the lantern light.

Hanzo could see the light dancing along the _hamon_ , and knew what was about to come.

The blade sank into Hanzo Shimada’s stomach before he had a chance to tell his brother that he was forgiven.

His own ragged cry of pain was the last sound Hanzo Shimada heard before the world went black.

* * *

“Ooo. That had to feel good, huh?” Sombra revealed herself again, kneeling down on the shrine’s floor to look at Hanzo’s transfixed body. “Forgiveness is great, _chico_ , but payback? _Es delicioso._ ”

Crooking her fingers, she brought the ninja’s arms upwards, letting him see his brother’s blood dripping down the blade.

“Now for that stupid _vaquero_ , and then maybe I’ll let you take down Ziegler next!”

Trapped within his body, Genji Shimada was screaming. The sight of Hanzo’s blood on his sword – in this place – filled him with a terrible grief, and despite Sombra’s control of his cybernetics, a far greater power awoke in response to his desperate rage.

With his dragon’s strength flooding through his heart, Genji Shimada strained against the shackles of code and light that compelled him, and they shattered.

From the outside, the first clue Sombra had that Genji was challenging her control again was a sudden flicker of green light in his visor, as if someone had turned up the brightness of his optics.

“ _¿Que Pedo?_ ” Raising her hacking gauntlet, she attempted to reassert control, but instead received a stream of errors, accompanied by a strange keening sound coming from what – she realized a moment too late – was the ninja’s own body.

Sparking and smoking, all four of his limbs suddenly bent at unnatural angles, the wakizashi flying away, and the green lights on his body suddenly flared with such intense brightness that Sombra couldn’t bear to look before the cyborg fell to the ground, smoke rising from the joints and gaps in his armored body.

“Hmm. Well, I suspect that’s not quite what Gabi wanted, but you’re both off the playing field.” She shrugged, tossing her hair back. “ _Suficiente._ ”

Standing, she brought her fingertips to her lips, then blew a kiss at the dying men as she activated her translocator. “ _Hasta luego_ , _chicos._ ”

* * *

Jesse ran into the shrine just in time to see a shimmer of pink and purple light, then his ear suddenly was filled with shouting and confusion as the comms blackout the hacker had created was lifted by her disappearance.

"–sse! JESSE, can you hear me? Hanzo? Genji? Anyone?"

Angela’s voice sounded frantic, and for good reason, but there wasn’t time. Activating his comm, Jesse spoke with a snap of urgency and command that was rarely heard from the former Blackwatch agent.

“McCree to Mercy! Two agents down, my location! CRITICAL!”

“Acknowledged! Can you tell me what –”

“NO TIME, ANGIE. _Move your ass!_ ”

* * *

When Hanzo Shimada woke, he knew he was not dead.

Being dead would not have hurt so much.

He was in a hospital bed, the tang of antiseptics filling his nose. A mask was over his face, providing oxygen, and he could see an IV bag hanging at the edge of his vision.

Pain flared in his stomach as he breathed in and out, the muscles of his diaphragm aching with every movement, but at least the medicine being delivered by the IV kept him from caring about it very much.

Slowly, he turned his head enough to see where McCree was sitting, his hat drooping over his face, apparently in the same clothes he’d been wearing in the battle, if the bloodstains on his serape and pants were any indication. Hanzo tried to speak, but his voice produced little more than ragged rasp.

That seemed to be enough to wake the cowboy, though, his head stirring as he looked up.

“Hey, there. Gave us quite a scare.” Reaching out, McCree gently rested his calloused hand on the edge of the bedrail. “Before you try to talk again, I know what you’re gonna ask – Genji’s alive. Almost as busted up as you, from whatever he did to break that little _bruja’s_ control, but Angie says he’ll be OK in a few days. She’s gotta fabricate a few new things, then he’ll be moved over to the regular infirmary.”

Hanzo closed his eyes, relief flooding through him. He was troubled by what had happened, yes, but…Genji was alive.

His wounds would heal. His brother would be mended. The rift between them closed just a bit more, perhaps.

McCree was smiling when Hanzo looked back to him nodding before speaking again. “Figured that’d be good for you. I swear your blood pressure just evened out. Bad news is that you’ll be in here a week or two – even with her staff, Angie’s concerned about risks of sepsis or some damn thing because of that gut wound. You got pinned like a butterfly, partner. Scared me half to death.”

Hanzo did his best to offer a laugh beneath his mask. The pain from his chest moving was uncomfortable, to say the least, but McCree seemed to appreciate it, the cowboy’s smile finally reaching his eyes.

“You probably want to rest more, but just so you don’t worry about it – Angie and Winston are working on some kind of security shield program to keep Genji safe from that ever happening again. Probably set one up for anyone with cybernetics,” the gunslinger nodded meaningfully at his own prosthetic arm, “just to make sure we don’t end up fighting our own if she shows up again.”

Hanzo offered a grateful look, and the cowboy nodded, his lips quirking into a quiet smile. “Now that you know what’s going on, I’m gonna get myself a shower and some sleep. Just figured it wouldn’t be right for you to wake up alone and in the dark.”

Patting the rail, McCree turned, walking towards the door, his spurs ringing with each step.  

Hanzo gathered himself, pulling the effort together from deep within himself to speak loud enough to be heard.

“McCree?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Arigat_ _ō_ _._ ”

Tapping his fingertip to the brim of his hat, the gunslinger smiled. “No trouble at all, _Shimada-san_. Now get yourself some rest, partner.”

Once he was alone again, it wasn’t long before the combination of fatigue and drugs lulled him into sleep again, one train of thought repeating itself over and over in his mind like the rise and fall of the South Wind.

_Genji is alive. Genji is safe. Genji is alive. Genji is safe._

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations:
> 
>  _Damita_ \- little lady  
>  _¡Hola! Me llamo Sombra. ¿Listo para morir?_ \- Hi! I'm Sombra. Ready to die?  
>  _¡Que lindo!_ \- How cute!  
>  _Suficiente_ \- Good enough.  
>  _Hasta luego, chicos._ \- Later, boys.


End file.
